1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric can opener for cutting open a can and more specifically to an electric can opener which can be operated in the hand of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A can opener of this type consists of a body which is fitted with a cutter, a can driving wheel and an electric motor, and of a grip portion projecting forwardly from the body. When a can is cut open with such a can opener, it is supported with the grip portion grasped by the palm of one hand of the user and with both the can driving wheel and the cutter held on the can. In this case, however, the hand grasping the grip portion has to not only bear the weight of the can opener but also to prevent the heavy body situated before the grip portion from turning downwardly. Namely, a large downward force is exerted on the forefinger of the hand grasping the grip portion, while an equally large upward force is exerted on the palm near the base of the thumb of the hand. It thus involves great difficulty to hold stably the body of the can opener, and the can driving wheel and the cutter are hard to be operably held on the can.